


Pukeutumisesta

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, Lammiota ärsyttää niin paljon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rahikainen on ärsyttävä, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, attempt siksi koska en osaa olla hauska, lainausmerkeissä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Rahikainen pitää Lammion ärsyttämisestä. Rahikainen ei myöskään tunne sellaisia käsitteitä kuin "henkilökohtainen tila", "kunnolla pukeutuminen", tai "nämä vaatteet eivät ole sinun". Ja tarpeeksi pitkäjaksoisen kiusaamisen jälkeen Lammiokaan ei ärry läheskään niin paljon kuin haluaisi.





	Pukeutumisesta

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hahmot Väinö Linnan, tällä ei tehdä minkäänlaista voittoa.
> 
> tässä on kasa vanhoja headcanoneita, jotka nyt täydentelin melkein älykkäiksi ja ymppäsin näihin kohtauksiin. AU:n kronologiassa tämä sijoittuu jonnekin Laulujen ja Vuosangan väliin, mutta käytännössä mitään ei tartte AU:sta tietää.

Rahikaisella tuntuu kuuluvan oikein luonteeseen olla aina puolipukeissa.

Tai ei. Onhan se liioittelua, ei hän tietenkään _aina_ ole puolipukeissa. Kun hän pommittaa Lammion kännykkää kertoakseen olevansa tulossa, ja kun hän lampsii Lammion ohitse asuntoon kuin omistaisi paikan, on hän tietenkin asiallisesti pukeutunut. Tai niin asiallisesti, kuin häneltä voi vaatia. Repaleiset farkut, kärsineet Converset, nahkatakki ja useimmiten joku printtipaita avoimen, raivostuttavan epäsiistin ja silittämättömän flanellin tai haalistuneen, liian suuren ja silti hihoistaan venyneen hupparin alla.

Hän kuitenkin tulee Lammion luo vain yhdestä syystä, mikä puolestaan tarkoittaa, että nämäkin vaatteet unohtuvat pian. Harvoin hän edes nostaa takkiaan henkariin, vaan pudottaa sen kasaksi kenkien päälle. Tennarit jäävät kahdeksi kaatuneeksi askeleeksi eteiskäytävään. Loput lentävät minne sattuu, ja Lammio kiehuu. Rahikaista huvittaa suunnattomasti se, miten Lammio itse asettelee vaatteensa siistiin kasaan tuolille joka kerta, ja miten hän läpsii Rahikaisen kädet pois, kun hän yrittää nopeuttaa hommaa.

Ärsyttäminen ja ärsyyntyminen tekevät toki senkin, että kun lopulta päästään asiaan, purkautuu kaikki raivo aktiin tavalla, joka tyydyttää molempia. Kädet puristavat ja kalvavat tiukasti, otteet käyvät rajuiksi ja jokainen suudelma humalluttaa. Jälkeenpäinkin on hetken suorastaan miellyttävää, kun Rahikainen on jonkin aikaa aivan hiljaa Lammion kyljessä, hymyilee tyytyväisenä ja piirtelee sormenpäillään jonkin päässään soivan melodian tahtiin hänen iholleen. Sitten jompikumpi menee suihkuun, ja hänen jälkeensä toinen.

Rahikainen lainaa kysymättä Lammiolta pyyhettä, ja miksi ei lainaisi. Lammiolla on pyyhkeitä, eikä Rahikaisella ole mitään syytä kantaa mukanaan omaa. Suihkun jälkeen Rahikainen yleensä menee parvekkeelle tupakalle pyyhe lanteillaan. Jos päivä on kylmä, heittää hän ylleen myös paidan aukinaisena roikkumaan.

Raivostuttavan usein se paita on Lammion.

”Mitä, se oli lähimpänä”, Rahikainen kohottaa kulmiaan hänen ilmeelleen törkätessään savukkeen huultensa väliin, ja nappaa sohvapöydältä hänen sytyttimensä kadoten parvekkeelle ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään.

”Se oli menossa kaappiin”, Lammio murahtaa liittyessään hänen seuraansa puettuaan ensin farkut ja collegepuseron. Iltapäivä on vahvasti pakkasen puolella, ja ilman ensimmäinen kosketus puistattaa häntäkin. Rahikainen tärisee kylmästä, ja hänen virneensä jää jäykäksi hänen purressa hampaitaan yhteen estääkseen niitä kalisemasta.

”Ja sieltä se ois menny vaan siun peälles ja takas pyykkiin.”

Ei Lammiolla edes ole mitään sanottavaa siihen. Hän kumartuu lähelle Rahikaista, jotta tämä pystyy sytyttämään hänen tupakkansa, minkä hän tekee tarpeettoman huolellisesti. Kupertaa kämmenensä vetoa vastaan, jottei sytyttimen liekki vain lepata. Hipaisee muka vahingossa Lammion kättä. Hymyilee niin, että Lammion on pakko katsoa parvekelasin läpi naapuritalon seinää ja rypistää kulmiaan.

He polttavat hiljaisuudessa, ja Rahikainen vaihtaa koko ajan ärsyttävästi painoaan jalalta toiselle palellessaan. Hänen ihonsa on kananlihalla, ja kivikovat nännit erottuvat jopa kankaan läpi, kun hän puristaa paidan avointa etumusta tiukasti vapaan kätensä nyrkissä, kuin saisi siten jotenkin enemmän lämpöä aikaan. Tietenkään hän ei voi edes napittaa paitaa täksi ajaksi, rypistää sen vain niin, että Lammion on silitettävä se myöhemmin uudestaan.

”Kuinka vaikeaa olisi ollut vain pukea kunnolla”, Lammio jupisee alentuvasti, kun Rahikainen vilkaisee häntä ja huomaa hänen katsovan.

 

Ja helvetti, kun Rahikaisella ei ole mitään kunnioitusta mitään kohtaan. Lammionkin luona hän kulkee kuin asuisi siellä. Alkaa jäädä yöksi keskellä viikkoa, koska kun Lammio on kyllästynyt öisiin herätyksiin ja puhelinsoittoihin pikkutunneilla ja taipunut antamaan hänelle vara-avaimensa hätätilanteiden varalta, tulee hän pyytämättä yöksi sellaistenkin rientojen jälkeen, joihin Lammiolla ei ole ollut toivoakaan ehtiä. Niitä alkaa opiskelutahdin kiihtyessä tulla yhä useammin, ja Lammio tietää, ettei hän kohta pysty osallistumaan enää mihinkään, jos aikoo edetä oikeaan tahtiin ja suunnitellulla tasolla.

Rahikaista se ei huoleta, ja miksi huolettaisikaan, kun hänellä nykyään on oikein hyvä yöpaikka. Ja Lammiota raivostuttaa, kuinka helposti Rahikainen saa hänet taipumaan, kuinka helposti Rahikainen osaa lukea häntä, kuinka helposti hän osaa valita oikeat sanat ja kallistaa päätään, koskettaa juuri oikein.

Pahinta on, kun Rahikainen jonkin sellaisen yön jälkeen herää Lammion aamuherätykseen, kuulee varmaan hänen liikkuvan ja Rekon myös. Lammio lataa kahvinkeittimen ja käyttää koiran nopealla lenkillä, käy palattuaan lyhyessä suihkussa ja pukee palvelusasun valmiiksi päälleen.

Ja Rahikainen, piru vieköön, ilmestyy keittiöön pelkissä virttyneissä alushousuissa, leveästi haukotellen ja vatsaansa raapien, kasvoilla sängen varjo ja kiharat eilisen hiusvahan jäämien tukemana joka suuntaan sojottaen. Nyökkää hänelle kuin missään ei olisi mitään outoa.

”Kahvii onko?”

Lammio puree hammasta ja pitää katseensa tiukasti Helsingin Sanomissa nyökätessään. Vilkaisee vaistomaisesti Rahikaista, kun tämä liikehtii hänen näkökenttänsä laidalla, ja kiroaa itsensä. Rahikainen kurottaa mukia tiskikaapin ylätasolta, ja navan paikkeilta lähtevää karvavanaa paljastuu lisää vyötärönauhan alta hänen venyttäessään. Hänen mairea ilmeensä on vielä unesta sumea ja sellaisena inhottavan pehmeä ja raukea. Hän näkee Lammion katsovan, eikä ehkä liiku sen tarkoituksellisemmin, mutta silti, _helvetti_. Lammion suu kuivuu ja kaulaa polttelee. Hän nielaisee mekaanisen nopeasti kahvinsa lopun, vaikka se on melkein liian kuumaa, kun Rahikainen kaataa itselleen aamun ensi kupillistaan. Hän on juuri aikeissa nousta, laittaa kupin tiskikoneeseen ja painua Santahaminaan niin nopeasti kuin autosta lähtee, mutta _tietenkin_.

”Henrik?”

Lammion katse napsahtaa Rahikaiseen, joka kaikessa rauhassa lunkii häntä kohti, ja hän jähmettyy aloilleen. Ei estä, kun Rahikainen asettuu hajareisin hänen syliinsä ja heittää käsivartensa hänen hartioilleen, ristii kätensä hänen niskansa takana. Katsoo niin perkeleen viettelevästi, ettei Lammio voi katsoa takaisin, ja mutristaa huuliaan ja voi _perkele_.

”Mitä sinä teet”, hän yrittää ärähtää kylmästi. Melkein onnistuukin, mutta hän tietää olevansa punastunut. Ja Rahikainen kohentaa asentoaan ja _keinuu_.

”Että oliko teä paikka vappaa”, Rahikainen kehrää leikkisästi. Koettaa onkia katsekontaktia ja tietää näyttävänsä hyvältä, tietää _tuntuvansa_ hyvältä, ja Lammio puree huultaan vaikkei voikaan tehdä sitä vaivihkaa.

”Minä en ehdi nyt”, hän tokaisee.

”Et pikastakkaan kerkiä”, Rahikainen kysyy kaikkein hunajaisimmalla äänellään. Keinuttaa itseään siinä kuin ohimennen, ja virnistää voitonriemuisesti tuntiessaan hänen reagoivan. Totta kai Lammio reagoi, palveluspuku tuntuu aivan liian hiostavalta ja Rahikainen tuoksuu unelta ja juhlalta ja tietää tarkalleen mitä tekee.

”En minä voi. Minun pitää aivan viimeistään lähteä vartin sisään, en minä ehdi käydä enää uudestaan suihkussa tai vaihtaa – ”

”No sanoink mie et siun tarttis mittään semmosia”, Rahikainen huomauttaa. Se on se unen tuoma pehmeys hänen silmissään, se saa Lammion niin raivostuttavan voimattomaksi. Se, ja se miten Rahikainen taas mutristaa huuliaan ja nuolaisee niitä nojatessaan lähemmäs. Helvetin helvetti.

”Janne – ”

”Mie luppaan olla oikein kiltti poeka jos sie annat voan”, Rahikainen kuiskaa. Hieroo itseään häntä vasten, eikä Lammio pysty enää hillitsemään itseään vaan vie kätensä hänen vyötärölleen, silittää alas ja vie ne reisille, hän on niin lämmin, aamulämmin ja uninen ja helvetti, Lammio vihaa tuota perkeleen virnettä, Rahikainen on niin täynnä itseään, niin hävytön ja laskelmoiva. Lammio yrittää vielä hetken pysyä lujana, katsoo vakaasti ja tiukasti häntä silmiin.

”Nopeasti sitten. Ja sotkua ei saa jäädä.”

”Mie luppaan olla kiltti poeka”, Rahikainen toistaa. Nojaa hipaisemaan Lammion huulia omillaan vain sen verran, että jättää kihelmöivän tunteen, hamuilee leuan linjaa ja kaulaa.

”Eikä jälkiä”, Lammio henkäisee. Hän ei ikinä selviäisi, jos koululla päivystäjä tai joku huomaisi hänellä jotain _fritsuja_ kaulassa.

Rahikainen vain virnistää hänen iholleen, avaa hänen housunsa ja työntää käden sisään. Kiemurtelee hänen sylistään ja käy lattialle hänen jalkojensa väliin. Vetää hänet housuistaan, lipaisee nälkäisesti huuliaan ja käy töihin.

Lammiolta karkaa matala voihkaisu, ja hän nojaa päänsä taakse. Silmät painuvat kiinni. Rahikainen on naurettavan hyvä tässä, ottaa hänet syvälle ja saa hänet näkemään tähtiä. Mielessä käy epämääräinen kysymys siitä, missä Rahikainen oikein on oppinut imemään näin, mutta oikeastaan Lammio ei ole varma, haluaako tietää.

Kai hänellä on vain harjoitusta. Paljon. Sen Lammio uskaltaa arvata, ettei Rahikaiselta varmasti ole puuttunut halukkaita opettajia.

Ajatus synnyttää koko liudan mielikuvia, jotka vain syvenevät hänen katsoessaan alas Rahikaiseen. Hän on niin keskittynyt siihen, mitä tekee. Pitää toisella kädellään Lammiosta kiinni ja liikuttaa päätään hypnoottisessa, määrätietoisessa rytmissä. Vilkaisee ylös häneen tehden samalla kielellään jotakin, mikä saa nautinnon sävähtämään terävästi hänen lävitseen.

”Janne – ”, hän inahtaa varoittavasti.

Rahikainen kohottaa kulmiaan, ymmärtää, ja onnistuu jotenkin näyttämään leikkisältä ottaessaan hänet taas syvemmälle. Lammio vaikertaa lauetessaan Rahikaisen suuhun, ja tämä hymisee tyytyväisesti hänen ympärillään, silittää hänen reittään ja ottaa kuuliaisesti kaiken, minkä hän antaa. Hän peittelee Lammion takaisin housuihinsa ja hymyilee, katsoo suoraan silmiin ja nielaisee.

”Enkö mie luvannu olla kiltti poeka”, hän sanoo matalalla, kehräävällä äänellä.

Lammio ei sano mitään. Hän tasaa hengitystään posket punaisina vielä hetken ja nousee sitten. Alkaa olla kiire.

Rahikainenkin nousee. Hänen polvensa punoittavat lattialla olemisesta, hänen huulensa ovat turvoksissa, ja hänen erektionsa painaa alushousujen kangasta vasten niin, että touhutipat ovat jättäneet kostean läikän. Hän hengittää raskaasti ja näyttää syntisen hyvältä. Lammion on pakko varastaa vielä yksi syvä suudelma, vaikka Rahikaisen kielellä maistuukin vielä hänen oma orgasminsa.

”Sie näytät ihan saatanan kuumalta tossa puvussa”, Rahikainen kuiskaa hänen korvaansa. Kylmät väreet juoksevat Lammion selkää pitkin, ja hänen on suljettava silmänsä hetkeksi, sillä hän tuntee ja näkee, miten täysin Rahikainen tarkoittaa mitä sanoo.

”Minun pitää mennä”, hän mutisee. Rahikainen nuolaisee huuliaan laimeasti hymyillen ja nyökkää, ei enää estä hänen lähtöään. Katsoo hänen menoaan tavalla, joka ei jätä Lammiolle epäselväksi sitä, mitä hän oven sulkeuduttua aikoo jatkaa aamuaan.

 

Ajan kuluessa Lammio on melko varma, että Rahikaiselle univormuissa on jokin… jokin juttu. Suoraan hän ei kysy koskaan, eikä Rahikainen suoraan sitä sano, mutta edes Lammio ei ole niin luupää, ettei näkisi, miten Rahikainen käyttäytyy aina, kun törmää häneen palvelusasussa, juhlapuvusta puhumattakaan.

Vaikkei hän sitä haluaisikaan myöntää, hivelee se jotenkin hänen itsetuntoaan. Tietenkin Rahikainen vittuilee, puhuttelee häntä sotilasarvolla kuin korostaakseen, miten vähän se hänelle merkitsee, ja tavallista palvelualttiimpanakin toimii lopulta omien mielihalujensa mukaan ja ilkikurisesti virnuillen. Mutta hän katsoo silti niin tiiviisti, ja ääni putoaa ainakin puoli oktaavia tavallisesta rekisteristään.

 

Mitä enemmän Rahikainen alkaa viettää Lammion luona aikaa, sitä röyhkeämmäksi hän käy. Hän saattaa Lammion kotiin tullessa lojua edelleen asunnolla, olohuoneen sohvalla yllään pelkät kalsarit tai aivan enimmillään farkut, joita harvemmin on napitettu loppuun. Ja Lammiota _raivostuttaa_. Rahikainen tietää sen, hän näkee sen ja Lammio puolestaan näkee hänen leviävästä virneestään hänen näkevän sen, ja helvetti että se keittää. Mutta koskaan hän ei saa sitä kokonaan loppumaan, sillä kun Rahikainen venyttelee hänelle ehdotuksen siinä hävyttömästi loikoillessaan, ei hän yleensä siitä kieltäydykään.

Rahikainen alkaa vähitellen epävirallisesti isännöidä bileiden etkoja Lammion kanssa. Epävirallisesti siksi, että Lammion luonahan ne etkot aina ovat ja Lammio niitä virallisesti katsoo, mutta Rahikainen ottaa vähitellen tavakseen valmistautua hänen luonaan ja olla siten ensimmäisenä paikalla. Lammio avaa vieraille oven, ja Rahikainen istuu kalja kädessä sohvannurkassa kuin olisi itsekin tullut vasta, vaikka olisi käytännössä asunut vierashuoneessa edelliset kaksi päivää ja alle tuntia aikaisemmin pannut Lammion aivoja pellolle.

Toisinaan Lammio silloin kurtistaa kulmiaan Rahikaiselle, joka kohottaa viattomasti kulmiaan, hymyilee niin että hampaat välkähtävät, tarjoaa yllättävän hyvällä maulla valitsemaansa punaviiniä. Lammio hakee lasin, ja Rahikaisen kaataessa hänelle viiniä hän mulkaisee merkitsevästi tummansinisestä kauluspaidasta tämän kasvoihin. Ääneen ei sanota mitään, etteivät muut näe, mutta perkele, eikö hän ole kieltänyt Rahikaista tekemästä tätä. Helvetti, hän on vielä käärinyt paidan hihat epäsiististi melkein kyynärpäihin asti, ikään kuin kaksi avonaista nappia ei riittäisi.

 

Toisilla kerroilla hän sentään kysyy etukäteen. Lammio kieltäisi, mutta hän on naurettavan heikko sille, miten Rahikainen katsoo kulmiensa alta huulet pienellä mutrulla kysyessään. Silläkin on osansa, että kun Rahikainen pyytää, se tapahtuu taktisesti heidän vielä paistatellessaan orgasmin jälkihehkuissa Lammion sängyllä, ja hänellä on tapana painaa hetkeksi huulensa Lammion kaulalle kuikuillessaan siinä hiukset pörrössä ja katse pehmeänä. Ääni vielä vähän käheänä kaiken äskeisen jäljiltä, kun hän maanittelee niin kuin vain hän osaa maanitella. Että tämän kerran vain. Se paita, jota Lammio ei melkein koskaan käytä. Rahikainen voisi pestäkin sen sitten ja silittää, kun se hänelle on niin perkeleen tärkeää.

”Sitä sinä et ainakaan tee”, Lammio tuhahtaa. Kangas kärsisi, tai väri, tai Rahikainen onnistuisi kutistamaan paidan pestessään liian kuumalla. Hajottaisi vielä koko pyykkikoneen. Ja Lammio on melko varma, ettei hän kertaakaan eläessään ole silittänyt yhtä ainutta vaatekappaletta, joten siitä nyt ei ainakaan tulisi yhtään mitään.

”No mut kyl mie _jottain_ teen sen etteen. Emmie iliman.”

Lammio tuhahtaa toistamiseen. ”Sen kun näkisi.”

”Elä ny”, Rahikainen maanittelee tarkoituksellisen kehräävällä ja melkein laulavalla äänellä, ja Lammiota ärsyttää. Hän rypistää otsaansa ja tuijottaa tiukasti Rahikaisen ohi kattoon. Ei kuitenkaan nouse tai siirry, vaikka Rahikainen kiehnää taas vähän lähemmäs ja katsoo kuin herkkua kerjäävä koiranpentu. Kusipää suikkaa pienen suukonkin hänen leualleen, ja helvetti, Lammion itsekuri haihtuu ollessaan juuri nostamaisillaan päätään.

”Et sitten ryttää niitä hihoja niin kuin aina”, hän murahtaa. Hän saa palkakseen kirkkaan hymyn, ja hänen kaulaansa kuumottaa. Helvetti, kuinka häntä ärsyttää itsensä. ”Ottaisit sen paidan varmaan joka tapauksessa. Taas.”

”Ehämmie.”

Lammio ei kysy, tarkoittaako Rahikainen paidan ottamista vai hihojen käärimistä. Ei sillä ole väliä, sillä koko mies on täynnä paskapuhetta. Aivan varmasti hän olisi nähnyt paidan hänen yllään, vaikka olisikin kieltänyt ottamasta sitä, samalla tavalla kuin nyt kolmisen tuntia myöhemmin hän ärtymyksekseen saa huomata, että Rahikainen on taas vetänyt hihat epäsiistiksi mytyiksi kyynärpäihin istuessaan hänen sohvallaan flirttailemassa jollekin valtiotieteilijälle.

 

Ajan kuluessa häntä alkaa ärsyttää vähemmän. Ehkä se vaikuttaa, ettei hänellä enää juuri ole aikaa edes isännöidä etkoja, varsinaisiin menoihin osallistumisesta puhumattakaan, mistä syystä aloittelulle etsitään suotuisampi paikka jonkun toisen luota.

Rahikainen valmistautuu tästä huolimatta miltei poikkeuksetta hänen luonaan edelleen, koska hänen luotaan kaikkialle pääsee niin paljon helpommin. Hän myös lainaa yhä hänen paitojaan. Yleensä hän huomaa pyytää etukäteen, mutta toisinaan hän vain katsoo Lammiota peilin kautta, naurahtaa happamalle ilmeelle ja kysäisee, ei kai hän ollut aikonut juuri sitä paitaa heti sinä tai seuraavana päivänä käyttää.

On hän sentään parempi hihojen kanssa nykyään. Ja laittaa yleensä paidan käytön jälkeen suoraan pyykkiin sen sijaan, että jättäisi sen kasaksi sohvalle tai johonkin.

Kerran Lammio unohtuu katselemaan häntä, kun hän valmistautuu iltaan, sukii hiuksiaan paremmin ja suoristaa kaulukset. Kyllä Rahikainen sentään huolehtii siitä, miltä näyttää, vaikka enemmän ja vähemmän puolipukeissa suuren osan ajasta renttuileekin. Ainahan hän näyttää huolettomalta mennessään, mutta vierestä seuratessaan Lammio näkee, kuinka paljon huolittelua Rahikaisen huolittelemattomuus oikeastaan vaatii. Hän haluaa tehdä sillä vaikutuksen kaikkiin mahdollisiin kontakteihin, ja onnistuukin. Lammio on monet kerrat todistanut, kuinka Rahikaisen charmi puree mitä odottamattomimmissakin paikoissa. Onhan hän kokenut sen itsekin.

”Mie tuun myöhään, meenkö mie tuonne”, Rahikainen nykäisee päätään vierashuoneen suuntaan.

”Äl – ei sinun tarvitse, tule tuonne vain jos haluat”, Lammio takeltelee osoittaen makuuhuonetta. Lehahtaa punaiseksi, kun Rahikainen virnistää niin kuin hän aina tekee kuullessaan jotakin, minkä voi vääntää kaksimieliseksi.

”No jos sie kerran halluut”, hän sanoo ilkikurisesti.

”En tarkoittanut että _nyt_ – ”

”Ethä sie. Ehämmie väittänykkää.” Rahikainen hymyilee ja kohottaa kulmiaan ja niin tehdessään näyttää niin valheellisen viattomalta, että Lammio tuhahtaa. Rahikainen pudottaakin ilmeen, astuu lähemmäs ja kehrää Lammion korvaan: ”Mut kyllähän tässä kerkeis vielä pikaset ottaa. Soahan sitä herrasmies sen verta myöhäs olla.”

”Mikä ihmeen käsitys tuokin taas on”, Lammio mutisee kuivasti. Rahikaisen partavesi tuoksuu hyvältä, ja tämän hiuksiinsa hieromasta vahastakin irtoaa miellyttävä nuotti. Ajatukset karkailevat, kun sitä hengittää.

”Ohan se. Eikö ne sitä akateemiseks vartiks yliopistolla sano? Että sannoo tulevansa tasalta mutta mittään ei tapahu ennen ko vartin yli, ja se on iha normi juttu.”

”Voi jumalauta sinun kanssas”, Lammio murahtaa tavoitellen kyllästynyttä sävyä, muttei jaksa esittää vaan vetää vain Rahikaisen kauluksesta syvään suudelmaan.

Rahikainen nauraa sille, miten Lammio koettaa olla rypistämättä kangasta tai haromatta hiuksia asetellusta epäjärjestyksestään. Hän tekee oikein numeron siitä, kuinka asettelee paidan tämän ajaksi henkariin riippumaan. Kuiskaa Lammion korvaan leikkisästi, ettei sitä nyt tämän takia sovi rypistää. Ärsytys hankaa Lammiota niin kuin aina, kun Rahikainen tekee pilkkaa hänen kustannuksellaan, mutta kun Rahikainen samalla hieroo itseään hänen reittään vasten ja näykkää kevyesti hänen kaulaansa, sammuu se pois.

Lammio kellistää hänet alleen sängyllä ja ottaa hallinnan, valmistelee itsensä niin nopeasti kuin pystyy ja ratsastaa toisaalta kuin rankaisisi ja toisaalta kuin hänen henkensä olisi siitä kiinni, saa Rahikaisen takertumaan tiukasti, raapimaan. Huippua lähestyessään Rahikainen hokee Lammion nimeä huohotuksensa lomassa kuin mantraa, tuskin myöntää epätoivoista säröä äänessään itselleenkään.

Jälkeenpäin he makaavat hetken rinnakkain ja tasaavat hengitystään. Rahikainen pyyhkäisee suurpiirteisesti vatsaansa Lammion ojentamalla kosteuspyyhkeellä, sitoo kumin solmuun ja heittää molemmat roskakoriin. Lammio nyrpistää nenäänsä, kun hän sitten nousee ja alkaa pukeutua.

”Pittäiskö sitä usseemminkin pynttäytyy ko siut sillä näin villiks kerran saa”, Rahikainen pohtii silmät vilkkuen vetäessään tummat farkkunsa takaisin jalkaan.

”Etkö aio käydä suihkussa?”

Rahikainen virnistää. ”Emmie niin pahasti hionnu.”

”Hyi helvetti”, Lammio mutisee ja nousee. Rahikainen seuraa häntä kylpyhuoneeseen paita aukinaisena yllään, lisää suurpiirteisesti deodoranttia ja jättää Lammion suihkuun silmää vinkaten. Ehtii lähteä sillä aikaa, kun Lammio peseytyy.

Kun Rahikainen sinä yönä palaa, hän kuulostaa liikkuessaan siltä, että yrittäisi olla herättämättä Lammiota, eikä Lammiota oikeastaan edes haittaa kovin paljoa, vaikka hän viereen sujahtaessaan saa hänet havahtumaan unen rajamailta. Rahikainen tuoksuu hyvältä edelleen, ja hän on ulkoilmasta kylmä, ja kun Lammio kääntyy haukotellen kyljelleen ja vetää hänet pideltäväkseen, huokaa hän tyytyväisen kuuloisena ja painautuu lähelle, kai lämpöä hakemaan.

Rahikainen nukahtaa siihen melkein heti, ja silti Lammio toivoo, että tarpeellista syvempi sisäänhengitys hänen painaessaan kasvonsa tämän niskaan menee unen piikkiin, jos Rahikainen sen jotenkin sattuisi sittenkin kuulemaan.

Ja jos hänen nenänsä samalla painuukin pörrötettyihin hiuksiin, on se pelkkää sattumaa.

 

”Mie mietinkin missä tuo oli”, Rahikainen tuumaa yhtenä lauantai-iltana kuin ohimennen, kun Lammio liittyy parvekkeelta hänen seuraansa olohuoneeseen.

”Mikä”, Lammio ehtii hämmentyneenä aloittaa, ennen kuin tajuaa. Helvetti, ei hänen pitänyt tätä tavaksi päästää.

”Se oli ulottuvilla”, hän sanoo tasaisella äänellä, mutta tauko ennen selitystä on aivan liian pitkä, että Rahikaiselle menisi läpi.

”Niinnii. Ko sieki ain nappaat mitä kätteen sattuu ko tupakille määt.”

”Niin”, Lammio vastaa katsoen epäröimättä silmiin, vaikka kaulaa kuumottaakin. Pakko pelata loppuun asti kun kerran on alkanut. Rahikainen kai ajattelee suunnilleen samoin, kallistaa päätään vinosti hymyillen ja kulma koholla.

Rahikaisen käytössä haalistunut, alun perin musta huppari oli kyllä oikeastikin ollut ulottuvilla, mutta ei sillä ollut koskaan ollut mitään tarkoitusta päätyä Lammion ylle. Se ei ollut unohtunut Rahikaiselta ensimmäistä kertaa, eikä ollut ollut ensimmäinen kerta, että Lammio oli pessyt sen omien pyykkiensä ohessa.

Se oli ollut oikeastaan varsin naurettavaa. Typerä juttu. Lammio oli edellisen viikon perjantaina tullut Lappeenrannasta viikonloppulomalle, ja Rahikainen oli samana viikonloppuna ollut reissussa jossakin, niin etteivät he olleet ehtineet nähdä koko vapaan aikana. Junassa lähes puolet kurssilaisista oli ollut samassa vaunussa kuin Lammio, ja kahden tunnin matkan aikana juttu oli luonnollisesti kääntynyt iltamenoihin. Lammiokin oli suunnitellut muiden mukana, ja oli lopulta ollut ensimmäisten joukossa sovitussa baarissa.

Kadettiveljet ovat jo aiemmin ymmärtäneet hänen olevan sinkku, mikä pitääkin paikkansa, ja aiemminkin he ovat päättäneet auttaa häntä hädässä, eihän sotilaan nyt vallan puutteeseen sovi joutua. Lammio ei yleensä vänkää vastaan. On hänen myönnettävä, että etenkään Autio ja Stenbom eivät esittele häntä aivan keille tahansa, vaan yleisesti ottaen sellaisille naisille, joiden kanssa yhteisiä puheenaiheita löytyy ja joiden kanssa luonteet ainakin joltain osin kohtaavat. Yhden tällaisen tuttavuuden, Sirkan, kanssa hän on kyllä käynyt myöhemminkin kahvilla ja keskustelee edelleen silloin tällöin, mutta siihen se on jäänyt. Kun Facebook eräänä iltapäivänä tiesi kertoa Sirkan alkaneen seurustella erään Lammiollekin tutun oikeustieteilijän kanssa, hän suorastaan huokasi helpotuksesta ja onnitteli paria vilpittömästi.

Kun Lammiolta udellaan iltojen päätöksistä myöhemmin, hän pitää ilmeensä tasaisena ja sanoo, ettei herrasmies kerro, ja kai se tulkitaan tarkoittamaan sitä, että hän on päässyt pukille, koska ainakaan häntä ei vaivata myöhemmin. Oikeasti hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan ole ollut hyvä sellaisissa väkinäisissä yhden illan jutuissa, eikä hän koskaan ole päätynyt näiden baarituttavuuksien kanssa sänkyyn asti.

Joka tapauksessa juuri sinä nimenomaisena iltana, kun Stenbom taas oli tuuppimassa häntä veljellisesti olkapäästä ja julistanut, että kyllä Lammio täytyy tänä iltana pelastaa, he kutsuisivat joitakin tuttujaan sinne, nyt pidettäisiin kunnolla hauskaa eikä kukaan joutuisi lähtemään yksin kotiin, Lammion ajatukset olivat ilman lupaa ruvenneet vaeltelemaan. Ehkä hän oli sairastumassa. Häntä palelsi gintonicin särpimisen lomassa. Hän oli korjannut tilannetta hakemalla seuraavaksi viskin sisuksia lämmittämään, ja noustessa hakemaan sitä häntä hiukan pyörrytti, vaikkei hän ollut juonut kuin sen GT:n ja lasin viiniä. Huono olo ärsytti, etenkin jos hän oikeasti oli sairastumassa ja se vaikuttaisi palveluskykyyn, ja kun kylmyys ja huimaus eivät viskinkään jälkeen tasoittuneet – oikeastaan vain voimistuivat, kun Pietilän ja Aution tyttöystävät olivat ehtineet liittyä seuraan – oli hänen ollut pakko pahoitella ja jättää ilta kesken.

Lammion asunnolle ei onneksi ollut sieltä pitkä matka, sillä hänen jalkansa eivät tuntuneet kantavan kunnolla, ja kun hän oli päässyt sisälle, oli hänen ollut ensi töikseen syöksyttävä kylpyhuoneeseen oksentamaan. Se oli helpottanut oloa vähän, mutta yhä hän oli tärissyt kauttaaltaan. Hän ei ollut edes varma, johtuiko se kylmyydestä, vaikka mistä muustakaan se olisi. Hengittäminenkin oli kaiken keskellä työlästä. Niin työlästä, että hän oli päättänyt käydä parvekkeella tupakalla pakottaakseen itsensä hengittämään säännöllisemmin.

Siellä vain oli niin hirveän kylmä. Ja hän oli tärissyt jo valmiiksi. Reko oli uteliaana jolkottanut äänten perässä kylpyhuoneeseen, ja istahtanut pehmeälle matolle hänen viereensä. Lammio oli vaisusti rapsuttanut sitä korvan takaa, ja silloin hänen katseensa oli osunut Rahikaisen huppariin, joka lojui puhtaiden ja kuivien, viikkaamista odottavien vaatteiden kasan päällimmäisenä.

Se oli typerää, mutta huppari oli hieman liian iso heille molemmille, ja se oli pehmeä, ja se oli lämmin. Eikä Rahikainen ollut paikalla, mikä toisaalta oli helpotus, mutta toisaalta tuntui pahalta. Se oli ollut ärsyttävää. Ei Lammio ollut osannut selittää itselleen, mikä siinä niin oli ollut, mutta hän oli pukenut hupparin ylleen kylmää vastaan ja värjötellyt parvekkeella kahden tupakan verran. Hihat olivat liian pitkät ja taskussa oli pieni reikä, ja mikä naurettavinta, hän oli kuvitellut haistavansa kankaasta Rahikaisen tuoksun, vaikka se ei voinut olla mahdollista, reuhkahan oli juuri pyykistä tullut ja Rahikainen kaukana.

Silti hän oli aistivinaan sen tuoksun, ärsyttävän lohdullisena. Ja silmät kiinni hänen melkein oli jo hyvä olla.

Hänen olonsa oli lopulta kohentunut omia aikojaan, mutta huppari oli ollut hänen yllään koko loppuillan. Kai häntä jotenkin oli heikottanut vain. Flunssaa kuitenkin oli ollut liikkeellä. Hän oli viikannut hupparin samaan kasaan, jossa muutkin Rahikaiselta hänen luokseen unohtuneet satunnaiset vaatekappaleet olivat, ja jättänyt sen siihen odottamaan sitä, että Rahikainen jonakin viikonloppuna ne hakisi.

Ja jos hän nyt sen yksin ollessaan onkin valinnut lämmikkeekseen tupakalla käydessä, ne ovat olleet vain yksittäisiä kertoja. Ei siinä ole mitään kerrottavaa. Eikä sillä tietenkään ollut mitään väliä, vaikka hän nyt hiukan punastuukin, kun Rahikainen on sillä tavalla varoittamatta tullut ja saanut kiinni rysän päältä. Ei häntä edes ärsytä, niin kuin Lammiota sellainen ärsyttäisi. Huvittaa vain. Ja pakko hänen on vähän kiusata, ei hän muuten olisi Rahikainen.

”Kyl se sinnuu pukkee.”

”Älä viitsi.”

”Mitä, mie sinnuu yritän kehhuu ja sie vaa tollee _älä viitsi_.”

”Sinä olet unohtanut tänne puoli vaatekaappia.”

”En kai mie ny sentään. Mie toin siul tuliaisii Tallinnasta.”

Lammiota hämmentää, miten Rahikaista ei tosiaan tunnu ärsyttävän. Ei ensivirnuilun jälkeen kiinnitä asiaan enää huomiotakaan. Lammio riisuu hupparin lopulta vasta, kun ilta käy liian lämpimäksi vaatteille.

 

*

 

Ehkä siksi Lammiokaan ei ärsyynny aivan niin pahasti kuin olisi vielä muutama kuukausi sitten ärsyyntynyt, kun Rahikainen kerran syksyn pimeässä tulee hänen asunnolleen ja muina miehinä reppua tyhjentäessään heittää hänelle mytyksi rytistetyn t-paidan, jota hän hämmentyneenä oikoo käsissään.

”Eiks toi oo siun.”

”On. Mutta miksi ihmeessä – ”

”Ko mie pitkää mietin mistä helevetistä mie tuommosen oisin muka ostanu. Ja sit aattelin että pakko sen kait on sit siun olla ko mie pakkasin viimeks siit pyykkikasasta.”

”Enkö minä ole sanonut ettet koskisi niihin.”

”Siis juu, se soattaapi hyvin ollakin niin, mutta josset sie satu muistammaan nii mie jouvuin lähtee meleko kiireellä nii mie multitaskasin ja nappasin siitä kutteet kun olin kusella käyny.”

Lammio kurtistaa kulmiaan.

”Mitä, pesin mie käjet ensin”, Rahikainen virnuilee. Lammio kuitenkin pudistaa päätään, ei hän sitä tarkoittanut, vaikka huomautus onkin Rahikaisen kohdalla paikallaan.

Sitä hän vain, että Rahikaisen vaatteet hän viikkaa aina erikseen, omaan kasaansa. Lammion omat vaatteet ovat niistä aina vähän erillään. Ja muut Rahikaisen pakkaamat vaatteet ovat selvästi olleet tämän omia.

”Ehin mie sitä kerran pittää, mutten mie sotkenu nii en jaksanu pestä”, Rahikainen sanoo huolettomasti, kävelee keittiöön ja alkaa kaivella kaappeja, etsiä ruokaa. Antaa perässä seuranneelle Rekolle herkun, vaikka Lammio on kieltänyt tekemästä niin turhanpäiten.

Kulmat yhä kurtussa Lammio katsoo pitelemäänsä paitaa, mutta ravistaa sitten hölmöt ajatukset ja vie sen pyykkikoriin. Olisi Rahikainen voinut sen pestä sentään.

 

Muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin Lammio uskaltaa uskoa Rahikaisen vastuulle Rekon hoidon ja asunnon siksi aikaa, kun hän on Vuosangan ammuntaleirillä. Reko vaikuttaa oikein tyytyväiseltä elämäänsä hänen palatessaan, eikä Rahikainen koskaan ole ollutkaan täysi tumpelo koirien kanssa. Kämppä sen sijaan on jokseenkin siivoton, koska Rahikainen on laiska siivoamaan, vaikka näkyy hän vähän yritelleen töniä tavaroita paikalleen, ja sohvapöydälle unohtunut kahvimuki on jopa lasinalusella. Jollei Lammio olisi niin väsynyt leiristä, että tahtoo vain peseytyä ja mennä nukkumaan, siivoaisi hän kaiken jo tänä iltana.

Nyt hän kuitenkin haluaa vain levätä, joten ainoa ehdoton siivoustoimenpide on lakanoiden vaihto. Ne ovat yhä samat kuin kolmisen viikkoa sitten, kun Lammio lähti, ja olivat ne sitäkin ennen olleet käytössä ainakin viikon. Puistattaa ajatellakin, kuinka harvoin Rahikainen vaihtaa lakanoita omalla asunnollaan.

Oikein korostetun huomaavaisesti Rahikainen tarjoutuu tekemään itse homman raskaan osuuden, kun Lammio on hänen perusteellisen tervetulotoivotuksensa ansiosta entistäkin pahemmin poikki ja nojannut häneen raskaasti koko matkan kylpyhuoneesta makuuhuoneeseen. Lammio nojaa kaapinoveen ja kanniskelee puhtaita liinavaaterullia käsivarrellaan kuin mitäkin vauvaa, kun Rahikainen kiskoo aluslakanan irti ja ravistelee täkin ulos pussilakanasta. Kun hän nostelee tyynyjä, putoaa niiden välistä jotakin.

”Mikä tuo on?”

”Mikä”, Rahikainen ähkäisee riipiessään tyynyjä ulos liinoista ja tukiessaan ne kyynärtaipeeseensa. Hän pudottaa pyykkiin menevät lakanat lattialle kasaan ja kohentaa täkkien asentoa harteillaan.

Lammio osoittaa, ei jaksa toistaa ääneen.

”Aa, tuo. Enpä tiijä. Oisko siulta voinu jäähä.”

Tyynyjen lomassa ollut paita on tosiaan Lammion. Eikä häntä edes ärsytä enää, hymyilyttää jopa hieman. Hän pitää kuitenkin ilmeensä peruslukemilla, vaikka ääneen ehkä vähän huvittuneisuutta pääseekin karkaamaan.

”Ja kolme viikkoako se tuossa on ollut?”

”Niinpä kait vissiin”, Rahikainen nauraa. ”Ehämmie voi tietää. Luuleksie et mie niin tarkkaan nuita tyynyjä pöyhin.”

Ei Lammio luulekaan. Hän _tietää_ , että Rahikainen pöyhii ja siirtelee tyynyjä joka ilta rakentaakseen itselleen mahdollisimman mukavan ja pehmeän kasan, johon nojata nukkumaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään.

”Mie vien sen kans tuonne pyykkiin”, Rahikainen tokaisee nopeammin kuin tarvitsisi, pudottaa tyynyt ja täkit patjalle ja nappaa paidan ja lakanat mukaansa ja poistuu kylpyhuoneen suuntaan kuin pakenisi, hymy jäykistyneenä kasvoilleen.

”Pistä ne lakanat erikseen”, Lammio huikkaa hänen peräänsä, saaden vastauksekseen vaimean joojoon.

 

Palatessaan Rahikainen ensi töikseen asettelee tyynyt mieleisikseen tottumuksen tuomalla rutiinilla. Hänen poskensa punertuvat hämärässä huoneessa, kun Lammio hymähtää hänen touhulleen. Silti hänen Lammiolle suoma hymynsä on yhtä valloittava ja tutkimaton kuin aina, kun tämä vetää hänet syliinsä puhtaisiin lakanoihin.

Ja kyllä häntäkin taitaa hieman naurattaa.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
